1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermosetting elastomeric hoses and, more particularly, to a cured, reinforced rubber hose having an internal socket formed therein, the socket being adapted to support a connector, a valve, or the like. In another aspect, this invention relates to the method and apparatus for making a cured, reinforced rubber hose having an internal socket formed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reinforced thermosetting rubber hoses are used as conduits in innumerable applications. The cured, reinforced material provides excellent resistance to corrosion, temperature and the environment. One of several applications for such hoses is in the automotive industry. A length of hose can be cured into a desired shape and used as a fluid conduit to fuel from the fuel fill inlet to the fuel tank in an automobile.
Another problem inherent in the use of cured, reinforced rubber hoses is the ability to securely connect two hoses to one another in tandem. One solution is to utilize a sleeve-like connector and secure the ends of the hose to the connector by a retaining mechanism such as a hose clamp. Alternatively, a more complicated mechanical connector such as that in U.S. Pat. No, 3,603,621 issued Sep. 7, 1971 to Parsons can be used. Once again, these connections suffer from the same problems as described above. Namely, the increased weight and/or cost of the retaining mechanism.